Doctor Who The Substitute
by EagleyedSniper
Summary: The Doctor is dead. But he's not supposed to be. Someone has gone back and altered events in and relating to the Doctor's timeline. The Doctor unable to help himself recruits a human to take up the mantle of Doctor and repair the Rift in time. Will the Substitute prevail and save The Doctor and the universe? Or will he fail? Read to find out. Mentioned characters will appear soon.
1. Becoming the Doctor

**Chapter 1: Becoming the Doctor**

You know all my life all I wanted to do was travel. Ever since I was a kid I just loved going to knew places and discovering new things. One of my earliest memories is getting lost in the woods while I was wandering. I had been so scared but also so excited. Ever since then I knew that I would forever be traveling, loving around, never staying anywhere too long. I also had a love of helping people. I traveled through 3rd world countries helping build houses and passing out food and supplies. My life wasn't exactly perfect I lived in a lot of rundown apartments and traveling by questionable means. In the end I think that's why I was chosen. My love of traveling and my willingness to help people.

I remember the day it happened like it was yesterday. There I was leaning back against the window of my temporary apartment playing with a pair of dice when a strange wooshing sound started. I rose from my spot on the ground and walked outside searching for the source of the sound. I turned and saw a blue box slowly fading into view. My eyes widened in shock and awe as it fully appeared. It was only a moment before a gray haired old man who happened to be well dressed stumbled out. I rushed forward as he collapsed to the ground.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked placing the man on his back.

The man looked daze for a moment before suddenly snapping to attention and grabbing my shirt tightly.

"You. What's your name?" The man asked urgently gripping my shirt even tighter.

"Uh... it's Lance why?" I asked bewildered.

"Good. Good that means i'm in the right place." The man muttered to himself. "Right better do this quickly."

The man suddenly trapped my head in between his two hands. I inhaled sharply as my head was assaulted by memories. His memories. I learned of Gallifrey, The Time War, the Daleks, Cybermen, TARDISES, and so much more. I learned of his 12 faces and his many companions. The adventures he had, the planets he saved, and the things he learned. This man was legendary. He was a time lord. He was **the Doctor**.

"Listen to me. Now, listen!" The Doctor said and I vaguely noticed his grip was much weaker now. "I need you to go back and save my life. Someone has tampered with time and events to make my death an event in my timeline. I need you to go back and fix these events in order to fix the rift in the universe."

"What? Why me?" I asked dumbfounded that the man was putting so much trust in me.

"Because your a man who gets things done." the Doctor said a bit coldly sending shivers down my back.

Old memories came roaring back from that phrase. A phrase I had used. My eyes watered and I held back a sob. I liked to hope this wasn't the reason I was chosen.

"Okay. Okay." I said breathing deeply. "I'll do this. I'll save the universe."

"Good that's good." The Doctor said wistfully as his arms fell limp to his sides. "I hope your pudding brain can handle it."

A strange orange light wafted off of the Doctor and wrapped around me. I let out a sharp gasp as it pooled in my chest and pulsed in time with my heart. My body tingled as I absorbed the Doctor's essence. I rose suddenly stumbling towards the TARDIS which now that I observed it clearly I saw it was in really bad shape. The door easily pushed open and I walked in. The TARDIS was in absolutely horrid condition. Actually that was an understatement.

I stumbled over to a large bag that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and started pulling out tools. For reasons unknown I had extremely exstensive information and blueprints and the TARDIS. So I immediately got to work meticulously work on the TARDIS in a gentle manner. I swapped tools when I needed to and didn't take a single break. For anyone else the process of restoring the TARDIS would have seemed endless. But for me it seemed like maybe an hour give or take. I stood up and my knees cracked loudly. With a small stretching session I ran maintenance on the machine to make sure it was in tip top shape.

"Everything checks out." I said to the machine smiling slightly when it hummed back brightly and gratefully.

I left the Console Room and walked down the corriders of the TARDIS before coming across a room full of clothes. I stripped out of my t shirt and jeans which suddenly didn't feel right for me. Although that was probably the Doctor's essence getting to me. I searched through the piles of clothes and pulled on a pair of black dress pants. I moved over to a rack and slipped into a forest green dress shirt along with a nice black vest. I grabbed a black tie and slipped into a pair of sleek black walkmasters. I looked at myself in the corner of the room and focused in on my hair. It seemed somehow unlike me. So I used some gel which i'm definitely sure wasn't there a second ago and slowly slicked my hair back. I checked my look one more time before nodding to myself.

I walked back to the Console Room and up to the console.

"Alright then Sexy." I said stroke the console lightly. "Let's see if you still have it."

I powered up the TARDIS and listened to her come to life.

"I think I know how to do this." I said mostly to myself as I began to play with the control. "Okay this lever here... uh that button there... this switch... that switch... and pull this lever..."

I pulled the final lever down hard and the Tardis began to shake as the wooshing sound started. I fell to my knees and held tightly to the lever. Suddenly it felt like the TARDIS was falling.

"No way! Am I crashing!?" I said gleefully for some reason. "Oh I usually say something during times like these what was it? Fantastic? No not me. Allonsy? Not me either. Geronimo! Nah doesn't feel right. Hm. Oh wait a second. I have it. **BANZAI!**"

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my story. I hope my character doesn't seem perfect. He's not meant to be at all. You'll learn more about him as time goes on and he'll develop. If you could leave a Review, it would be appreciated.**


	2. The Twisted Tunes

**A/N: Longest chapter i've written for a story in a while. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

**Chapter 2: The Twisted Tunes**

I snapped into a sitting position and took in a deep breath. I looked around and found myself in the middle of a field which looked a bit charred. I spotted the TARDIS a few yards away and got to my feet.

"Alright let's see how your first flight went." I said grinning as I stepped inside and walked up to the console.

The diagnostic test came back and I sighed a bit.

"Well Sexy you did pretty good but you need to rest." I said gently patting the TARDIS. "You went a little to far for your first flight after repair."

The TARDIS hummed a bit in protest and shook slightly.

"Don't worry whatever's going on around here i'll take care of it." I said soothingly and looked down at my ruined clothes. "Perhaps after I shower and change."

A while later after my shower, I walked into the Console Room in an exact copy of my previous outfit. I noticed something sticking out of the console and moved towards it. I pulled it out and realized that it was a Sonic Screwdriver. (12 Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver with a white head instead of green)

"Thanks Sexy I like your style." I said before heading outside.

I took a last look at the TARDIS and locked the door. I looked above the tree line and spotted a rollercoaster.

"Well now that's a place to start." I mused to myself and started walking towards it.

I thought I heard the TARDIS shaking but thought nothing of it.

I stood at the front gates of an abandoned Looney Tunes themed amusement park. It wasn't a Six Flags the whole park was based on the Tunes. I couldn't help the excitement that rose in me as I looked at the engraving of Bugs Bunny on the gates latch. I slipped my Sonic eagerly from my pocket and used it on the lock. I undid the latch and slipped inside.

"Woo hoo." I yelled as I found myself surrounded by nostalgia. There was a Porky Pig Ali Baba, a Bugs Bunny Ferris Wheel, a Tasmanian Devil Helter Skelter, a Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Road Runner Rollercoaster, a Wil E. Coyote Tilt-A-Whirl, and Tweety Bumper Cars. That's not all there was but I was too lost in memories to take it all in. I only snapped out of my nostalgia daze when I felt eyes on me.

I slowly scanned my surroundings making sure that it looked like I was only checking out other attractions. I spotted a Tweety mascot out of the corner of my eye. There was something off about it and I quickly spun to face it. It was a really good Mascot. I mean too good. It looked almost photo realistic and something was very off putting about it. I slowly backed up and raised my screwdriver to scan it. But before I could start the process a hand clamped around my wrist and spun me around. I came nearly face to face with a brunette young woman (Emma Watson) who looked me in the eye with intense urgency.

"Run!" The woman yelled and started to pull me along.

I quickly collected myself and started running with the brunette. We rounded and corner and ducked inside a tent. We both stopped breathing for a few moments. Then there were very subtle steps walking past. I waited until the steps passed before turning to the other occupant.

"Right then. I'm the Doctor. Now who are you?" I said casually as I fiddled with my screwdriver. "Oh and what's going on?"

"Seriously?" The woman whispered quite loudly.

I simply shot her a look that said I was dead serious and I walked over to the other side of the tent.

"Fine. My name is Valerie Watts." The brunette said huffing in annoyance before moving next to the me. "And what's happening is aliens have invaded."

"Aliens?" I said intrigued and turned my head to her. "What kind? What do they look like?"

"Well they look like Looney Tunes." Valerie said sheepishly.

"Seriously? Alien Looney Tunes?" I sighed a bit in disappointment.

"Well its weird I saw something slithering on the wall and it touched a picture of Tweety. Then Tweety kind of grew out of the wall." Valerie said before moving to lean on a table.

"I think i've seen something like that before..." I mused to myself. "But where...?"

I carefully scanned the room and spotted a strange splotch in the corner. I pointed my Screwdriver and scanned it. As I scanned I noticed it moving slightly. Matter of fact it almost looked like an eye...

"We need to go!" I yelled grabbing Valerie and pulling her off the table as the Tasmanian Devil ripped his way into the tent.

"This is so exciting!" I said gleefully as I ran down the dirt pathway towards Taz's Helter Skelter.

"Why are you happy about this!?" Valerie shouted while following me.

"Because its fun!" I yelled happily charging straight inside the entrance and starting up the steps.

"What are we going to do!?" Valerie yelled as Taz along with Tweety and Sylvester started up after us.

"Relax I have a plan!" I yelled as I took the steps 2 at a time.

"You wanna let me in on it?"

"First we need to ride down this Helter Skelter!" I said seriously.

"Why?"

"I've never ridden one before." I said as I reached the top and stepped onto the top of the slide.

"Are you serious?" Valerie said in disbelief pulling me around to face her.

"Um...Yes." I said not seeing the problem here.

"Your a madman." Valerie said shaking her head. "We are in a life or death situation and you want to slide down a helter skelter."

"Hold that thought." I said as I picked up a broken wooden board and cracked it across Taz's face knocking him back into Sylvester and Tweety. The Twisted Toons tumbled down the stairs and landed with an audible thud. "Right where were we? Oh the helter skelter? Yes I do want to slide down it."

"..." Valerie just sighed and rubbed her forehead.

I turned back to the slide and jumped onto it.

"Banzai!" I yelled as I slid down. I vaguely heard Valeried join me on the slide and smiled to myself.

I reached the bottom and found myself in another part of the park. I looked around and noticed how empty it looked.

"Probably a work in progress." I mused to myself and turned back to Valerie who was getting up from the ground. "Not exactly graceful are you?"

Valerie shot me a dirty look and I couldn't stop a small smirk from appearing. I noticed that the two parts of the park were seperated by a gate and swiftly made my way over. Good thing too because at that moment Taz charged up to the other side. I used my Sonic to lock the gate and stood face to face with Taz. He got an absolutely murderous look in his eyes and shook the gate furiously.

"Let's go." I said turning my back on him and moving in the direction of an old west saloon.

I sat in silence with Valerie as I tried to remember or rather find the Doctor's memory of this enemy. Something occured to me as I was thinking and I turned to the brunette seated nearby.

"Valerie why are you in this park?" I asked interested. "I mean you know its dangerous and you've been here a while. So why come here?"

Valerie sighed before a slightly said crossed her face. "My little brother's birthday is tomorrow. I came here because I wanted to get him a relic from the park as a present. Since i've been living on my own I haven't seen him much and I know he misses me."

"Don't worry i'll get you back to him for his birthday." I said as I gently took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"How can you?" Valerie asked distressed as she stood and started to pace. "Let's just face it we're gonna die here."

"Woah. Woah. Calm down." I said grabbing her shoulders and pulling her in for a hug. "We're going to get through this."

I let her sob into my shoulder for a while before she grew tired. I laid her down behind the bar and sighed. I sat back in a chair and stared at the ceiling.

"Am I really so spineless? That I don't want to face a bunch of cartoons?" I said rubbing a hand over my face.

Wait. Spineless? There name wasn't spineless but it was something close. They move through the walls and floor. They tried to assume three dimensional forms since they were only two dimensional. Back when Clara was the Doctor...

_"... I am the Doctor! And I name you the BONELESS!"_

"The Boneless." I said as I snapped to attention. "Of course. They were truly remarkable foes. I told them not to come back. Look's like they didn't learn."

I looked outside to see that it was turning dark. Usually i'd be at least a little tired but for some reason I just wasn't. So I settled in for what was undoubtedly going to be a long night.

I was standing outside the saloon as the sun started to shine down, when Valerie finally emerged.

"Something's wrong I feel it." I said as I stared down at the gate to the main park.

"How long have you been out here?" Valerie said with a slight note of concern in here voice.

"All night. I don't need to sleep often so I don't." I said simply and twirled my Sonic in my hand.

"Doctor. Are you an alien?" Valerie asked uncertainly.

"Yes. Does that scare you?" I asked looking her in the eye.

"No. But it should."

I looked at her for a second longer before turning back to the gate. I saw a small orange spot in the distance and tensed up. The ground started to shake slightly as the dot grew bigger and bigger.

"Oh my god." I said backing up. "Its Gossamer!"

The large toon charged forward and smashed right through the gate. Crumpling it as though it were made of paper.

"Run! Run now!" I yelled as I turned on the spot and took off.

We ran as fast as possible and darted back into the saloon. I turned around and hoped I had my Sonic on the right setting. It buzzed as I pointed it at the door and converted it to 2d.

"Alright!" I yelled triumphantly until I saw Gossamer outside blasting the door with energy that started to turn it 3d. "No you don't! Valerie look for an exit!"

"Okay, Doctor!" Valerie nodded her head and dashed off.

I continued to point my Sonic at the door and tried to keep it 2d as Gossamer tried to make it 3d. I was just getting the upper hand when a new voice broke in.

"That's enough, Doc."

I felt chills run down my back as I spotted Bugs Bunny peering in at me through the window. My hand shook lightly but I kept my Sonic aimed.

"What's up, Doc?" Bugs said in a deeply sinister voice.

"Boneless." I said plainly as I stared back. "I've already beaten you once. I will do it again."

"No I don't think so, Doc." Bugs said shaking his head. "See now that we got these here bodies there's no one who can stop us. So, you might just wanna give up."

"Sorry can't do that." I said and starting backing away slowly. "I will stop you and you will stay in your own dimension permanantly."

"It ain't that easy, Doc." Bugs said shifting his eyes to something else in the room. "Get'em Tweet."

I spun quickly and dodged Tweety as she tried to tackle me and I instinctively used my Sonic on her. In a moment she was turned converted back to 2d. When I looked back up at Bugs there was a look of pure hatred on his face.

"Of course, you know this means war?" Bugs before blasting the door with energy.

"Doctor up here!" Valerie called down as I back into a wall.

I saw the door turning back to 3d and charged up the steps. I swung the door closed and quickly made it 2d.

"Okay where is the exit?" I said looking around.

"Here. Come on!" Valerie said as she climbed up a ladder that was off to the side.

"The roof? Good choice." I said following her up.

"Uh what do we do now Doctor?" Valerie asked looking around the roof helplessly.

"You didn't exactly think this one through did you?" I smirked and saw the gap between building wasn't that big. "Right. Here's what we're gonna do. You and I are gonna jump to that building."

"Okay. How?" Valeried said looking around for something.

"How? Uh you get a running start and jump." I said confusedly.

"What!? No way!" Valerie said shaking her head.

"Um...Yes way." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her forward. "Besides we haven't got a choice."

As I said this I heard Bugs on the floor below giving orders out.

"I don't know if I can do this!" Valerie said fearfully.

"Listen Valerie." I said using my hands to make sure she was facing me. "You can do this. You have to do this. Think of your brother and jump."

I let go of her face and ran towards the edge of the building. With all the strength I could muster I propelled myself forward with my legs and closed the gap. I managed to roll out of the jump okay and turned back to the young woman. Valerie stood there for a second more before running towards the edge and leaping over. She had her eyes closed so I stepped into her path and caught her easily in my arms. I released her after a little spin and grinned.

"Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!" I said grinning as I quickly made my way down the ladder at the side of the building.

"Thank you Doctor. You weren't so bad yourself." Valerie said smiling.

I slid down the ladder and hopped off at the bottom. I found with a smile that I was close to the park's wall.

"Hm. This wall is pretty weak." I said mostly to myself and started pushing on it. "Come help me."

Together me and Valerie managed to push the bricks out of the wall. Leaving a decent sized hole for us to get through. I let Valerie go through first and turned around.

"Sorry about this." I said before letting out a high pitch whistle that brought the Twisted Tunes running. "Let's go!"

I got through the hole and ran full speed in the direction of the TARDIS.

I bursted into the field where I left my TARDIS and was relieved to see it was fine. I heard something coming fast. Extremely fast. I only had a second so I pushed Valerie forward and she fell next to the TARDIS. Then something slammed into my back and I was thrown into the TARDIS hard enough to leave me breathless. I looked up from the ground and saw that it was the Road Runner.

"Oh that's gonna hurt in the morning." I groaned as I snapped my fingers.

The TARDIS doors opened up momentarily distracting the toon from me. But a second was all I needed. I slipped my Sonic out and activated an energy shield from the TARDIS that knocked the Road Runner back. Valerie helped me stand up as I faced the Twisted Toons on the other side of the shield. Bugs, Daffy, Porky, Wil E., the Road Runner, Taz, Sylvester, Tweety, and Gossamer.

"Here we are again, Boneless." I said as I used the shield to lock them in place. "I gave you a chance to repent last time. But I won't this time. You chose to be monsters. I destroy the monsters of the universe. I am a man who gets thing done. None of you will survive the trip this time. I am the Doctor and here is my cure!"

I used the energy from the TARDIS to send the Boneless back to their universe. I knew none would survive. I still did it. After all I had work to do. I watched as each faded from view with Bugs being the last to go.

"You call us monsters, Doc." Bugs said in a weak voice that still held hatred. "But you're one just like us."

I watched Bugs disappear and put my Sonic away. I turned to Valerie who was looking at me in awe.

"What?" I asked confused. "Something on my face?"

"No. You. You beat them." Valerie said disbelieving.

"Wow thanks for the vote of confidence." I said sarcastically. "Don't you have to be home?""

"What? Oh! Yeah!" Valerie said before running off.

I couldn't help the smile on my face as I watched her leave and I stepped into the TARDIS.

"Phew. What a long day that was ,Sexy." I said patting the console lightly before moving up to the second floor. "I think I need to take a nap."

I let out a yawn and snapped my fingers. The doors to the TARDIS closed and I settled onto my comfy couch. The TARDIS began to hum softly to me and sleep came easily to me.

I woke up some time later by someone knocking on the TARDIS's door. I was confused as I walked down to the console and looked at the camera. I saw Valerie standing there with a grin. I smiled as I snapped my fingers. The door popped open and the brunette stepped in with a look of complete shock and awe. She stepped out again probably to walk around the TARDIS and came back in.

"Its bigger on the inside." Valerie said as she walked further inside.

A huge smile split my face at that and I faced her.

"You know this isn't just a police box." I said secretively. "Its my ship and its a time machine."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Seriously?" I said as I walked over to her. "I can go anywhere in Time and Space. Have unlimited adventures. Tell me. Will you join me?"

I was careful to hide the hope I secretly held inside. I had a mission to do sure but I didn't want to do it alone.

"Anywhere?" Valerie asked as she circled the console.

"Anywhere."

"Okay."

"Okay?" I repeated a little stunned.

"Okay." Valerie said amused.

"Alright let's get this party started then." I said snapping my fingers.

After the TARDIS doors closed firmly I started pressing buttons and flipping switches. I paused before pulling the lever and turned to Valerie.

"Pull it with me." I said as I held onto it.

"Here we go." Valerie said a little nervously.

We both pulled the lever down and the TARDIS began wooshing.


End file.
